Hunger Games: Dark Days
by septemberstorynow
Summary: A prequel of the Hunger Games. 74 years before the first hunger games were the 'Death Fight' Kira and Gavin are fought to survive the bloody and deathly games. The stress and painful games make anyone want to quit. Now learn the first games ever. Rated:PG-13 for violence Disclaimer: Cover image is not mine, the Hunger Games is not mine. They all belong to the rightful owner. I ta


District 13, one of the least important of all districts. A district that is being torn apart from its own people. A district so disgusting, it makes none of the members of any other district come.

Kira woke up from a chilling nightmare covered in sweat. The broken, firm bed caused her back to get stiff. Slowly departing from her bed, she crawled into the small bathroom. The house she lives in, was older, wooden and cramped. It was hard to live in such a compact environment, she gotten used to it. Her family lived in the center of the districts, the Capital. The growling attraction of the entire land. Kira sighed as she washed her delicate face. Kira used the little amount of water out of the faucet to wash her shoulder length hair. The dark color would attract heat, causing her head to burn. The curly hair, finally dried out and Kira continued her daily routine. She placed a grey jacket on herself and some basic light brown jeans. Along with some combat shoes to accomplice the outfit. Kira grabbed a brown torn bag and walked outside the rain. The poverty level was high, the district was expanding as the capital donated supplies to the district, which was suspicious. Kira walked passed people begging for money, she kept her head down until she got to the academy. Opening the door, Kira entered the torn down academy, the seats barley standing. The walls crumbling down. Attending the school since a child this was Kira's other home. Her family went to visit the Capital, she declined the offer to continue her study. The only thought that kept her going was that her family was safe, away from danger. Kira sat down on the washed out wooden desk. Pulling her bag over her and placing it beside her. The teacher came up to the front of that class, She was around Forty-something, blonde hair, tall, slender, and very intelligent. "The Capital has a very important announcement for the younger generation!" The teacher called to the class in a very exciting tone.

After a while of class, Kira finally got the chance to leave and grab some food for what was lunch. Everyone gossiping about the "important" announcement, fellow students saying something about a game? It was probably something that didn't concern her. She took a plate and placed the slip of food into her tray and sat down. The screen on the cafeteria came on which caused Kira to ponder,

"Welcome, we have been discussing the use of entertainment." The older man stood in front of building, there were thousands of people cheering, what was so important? "We want to start an annual tradition, The Hunger Games!" The crowed started screaming, everyone yelling and shouting in the cafeteria. Kira on the other hand was not pleased, "From ages twelve to eighteen, we will choose one boy and girl to be in the games!" The president turned to his son, the younger man smiling almost agreeing with every word he was saying. The screen started glitching, the students started booing, Kira got up trying to see what was the commotion. Her friend came up from behind her, "There you are!" The Brunette laughed. "Not funny, Sash." Kira responds rolling her eyes. "A reaping! You know the Hunger Games?" Kira's fave dropped, "Like Hungry?" Sasha chuckled. "A fight to the death" Kira's eyes widen at the sound. "A fight! To die? Who agreed to that!?" Kira asked. "I don't know the capital agreed to it." Kira shook her head in shock. "Let's go and avoid this."

Kira welcomed her friend into her home, they sat down in the couch. "Reaping starts tomorrow." Sash states pulling out an object from her bag. "Already? Straight away?" Kira said taking off her jacket, "I don't understand why? But they want to get started with it." Kira placed the jacket in the table across from Sasha and joined her to relax. "What if I just don't go?" Sasha thought for a long moment. "No, they have everyone in the system." She said. "Oh, well we shouldn't worry. There are so many people the chances of it being us are so slim." Kira says

 _I will be working on more later...,_

 _Hope you liked it so far. I will be posting it on FanFiction._


End file.
